


Cat's Eye

by mythicalheartbeat



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fluff, M/M, something short and sweet, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalheartbeat/pseuds/mythicalheartbeat
Summary: With his employer sick, Kurogane is sent to the far end of town for treats that she has to have. Despite his grumbling, it ends up being a rather.. productive trip.





	Cat's Eye

“Cat’s Eye Cafe…” Kurogane mumbled to himself, looking down at the list from Tomoyo in his hands and the sign of a black cat hanging by an open doorway. This wasn’t a place he’s heard of before, he didn’t normally come to this part of town, but his sister was sick and was insistent on getting treats from here, claiming they’ll help her feel better faster.

A quick glance around as he stepped through the doorway showed he’d come at a good time, the only other people here was an elderly couple sitting in the corner, chatting quietly to each other, and two teenage girls, giggling together at a computer screen. The air smelled sweet, a mix of desserts and coffee, and while he wasn’t normally one for sugary foods, it wasn’t too unbearable like he had originally thought.

There was no one behind the counter as he stepped up to it, but there was a little bell by the register that let out a soft tinkle when rang. The sound hadn’t even faded before someone was stepping out from the back room, wiping his hands on a rag tied at his waist. 

A foreigner, easy to tell from his pale skin, and bright eyes. Golden hair was longer than local men usually wore, tied up in a messy bun to keep it out of his face, a friendly smile pulling at his lips as he came to stand in front of Kurogane.

“Hello! Welcome to the Cat’s Eye.” he greeted, hands resting on the counter between them and he leaned forward slightly. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before. I’m sure I would have remembered such a handsome face.”

Kurogane could feel his face heat up at the very straightforward comment and he cleared his throat, momentarily at a loss for words. He was used to people flirting, but something about this guy, there was a look in his eyes, that showed he was just joking around, and Kurogane didn’t know how to respond. 

“Fai! Stop flirting with the customers!” A voice from the back called out and the man, Fai, waved a hand dismissively towards the back, a teasing sigh escaping his lips. 

“Never lets me have any fun, I swear.” His voice was still friendly, not putout at all, and he turned his attention back to Kurogane. His smile slipped from flirty though to something softer, and Kurogane felt a himself relaxing slightly. “What can I get for you?”

Okay, this was fine. He could handle this. He looked at the list in his hands, then up at the menu before ordering. There were some things that he thought sounded good, but he was here for Tomoyo, so he’d have to come back at a later time. And maybe, if Fai was here, it wouldn’t be the worst thing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> May make it a mutli-chapter story, but for now it's just a oneshot. Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
